Cool Hand Billy
by wenjing10
Summary: Billy, Shorty, Glasses and Lil Stevie tried to escape school early after getting fed up with being there so much. Based on "Cool Hand Ed" in "Ed, Edd n Eddy".


So, I was watching "Cool Hand Ed" from Ed, Edd n Eddy and I got inspired by it. So based on the episode, Billy, Shorty, Glasses and Lil Stevie tried to escape school early after getting fed up with being there so much. Since there is school in Slugterra as mentioned by Trixie in "Shadows and Light".

In this story, everyone is around the age of 10 – 12, I think in elementary and junior high.

I do not own Slugterra and Ed, Edd n Eddy. They belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Dana Por hustled into the school. It seemed that she was late. She opened the back door of the classroom. She saw that the teacher had not arrive yet. So she sneaked in and took her seat. At the front of the class sat Trixie, who was preparing her pencils and books. Dana sat behind her, and Lil Stevie sat at the back of the row. In the middle row, the Power Triplets sat together. In the third row, Glasses sat in front, Shorty sat at the middle, and Billy sat at the back. The teacher entered, and the students readied themselves to take notes. Shorty threw a pencil and then a small shoe over Glasses. An apple landed on Glasses' head, and he turned around.

"Shorty! Stop that!" Glasses whispered to her as he was annoyed.

Shorty nodded and drew on a paper. Seeing Glasses had switched his attention, she then dropped a bowling ball and watched it roll off. The bowling ball hit Glasses at the back of his head! Shorty snickered.

She looked behind her to Billy, who was hidden behind a stack of books. She pulled one of the books out, and the whole tower collapsed. One of the books fell on Billy, and he sat up. Everyone turned to Billy, startled by the noise.

"Ssh!" Trixie shushed Billy. Everyone went back to pay attention in class.

Billy sat up and pretended to be an attentive student for a few seconds. He soon gave up the act, however, and went back to being the bored student in the back of the class. He scanned the surrounding of the class. He saw Lil Stevie let out a yawn and Dana was flipping the pages of her book. The Power Triplets were busy taking notes. Trixie was paying full attention to the teacher while taking down notes. Shorty and Glasses, who were in front of Billy, looked like they were paying attention too.

Billy slumped on his desk, watching the clock tick away seconds of his life that he knew he'll never get back. Her eyes stared in different angles and they became wider. He was now punching his head repeatedly as if he had a headache or migraine.

The bell rang, and the students headed to another class; specifically, gym class. The students, now wearing their gym clothes, lined up. A whistle was blown and the students went off to exercise.

Billy, Shorty and Glasses made their way to the chin-up bar. Billy and Shorty handled it with ease. Glasses was struggling to do even one while his two friends were in a rhythm.

"Listen up," Billy whispered to his friends as he was in a rhythm. "Here's the plan. We're busting out of this joint."

"Busting out?" Glasses blurted out in shock when his head made it to the bar. He let go of the bar and his face smashed onto the ground.

"Yeah, busting out," Billy said quietly and stopped doing it. "I've had it with all this school stuff. Grammar whosits, math whatzits, science, social studies, geography–WHO CARES!" He realized he's spoken too loudly, and clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Look sharp. Teacher, guys," Shorty told them. They all did chin-ups again. Billy and Shorty did it with ease, while Glasses struggled. A whistle was blown. Shorty then moved on to the sit-up station, and Glasses followed. Billy held for them. Shorty did it naturally while Glasses struggled to bend his back forward.

"Okay. Here's what we're gonna do," Billy whispered. "When the teacher turns around–" he looked from side to side, "–we make a run for it!"

Glasses almost cracked his backbone. "You can't be serious!" he told Billy in a normal voice.

Billy crammed his hands over his mouth. "Ssh!" he shushed Glasses.

"There are severe consequences to–" Glasses whispered and his voice got quieter "–skipping school."

"Yeah, Billy," Shorty said. "If we did it, the school will tell our parents!" Her voice was quite loud and she was unaware that Lil Stevie was passing by and hearing her sentence.

"But just think of it, Shorty." Billy replied. "All day. Slug shooting, tricking mechas, and all the food you can stomach."

His words sank in. "Alright, it's very worth it, Billy," Shorty answered.

A whistle blew, and Billy, Shorty and Glasses headed for the next station. The next station was jump ropes. Billy and Shorty flopped it back and forth, while Glasses tried to do it correctly.

"You can't just run for it, Billy," Glasses explained. "A successful escape during school hours would take careful planning, with flawless execution. Planning I want no part of, thank you."

"Oh yes you do, or Shorty here's gonna write your locker combination on the girls' bathroom wall," Billy threatened him.

"You wouldn't dare," Glasses begged in a quiet voice as he shivered.

Shorty put a pencil in a pencil sharpener and sharpened it. Billy then sniffed the air. He pulled Glasses to the side, revealing Lil Stevie. Lil Stevie grinned nervously.

"Who sent ya? What'd ya hear?" Billy demanded as he became like a paranoid.

"I heard that you three want to escape! I want to escape too!" Lil Stevie declared.

Billy looked around, making sure nobody heard Lil Stevie's declaration, then threw him down. "No way, Steve," Billy replied.

"Then... I will squeal, Billy!" Lil Stevie said.

"Why that dirty–" Billy was provoked. He tried to punch him but Shorty and Glasses held him back. "Lemme at him! I'll–I'll–" Billy calmed down. "Okay, fine. But if I hear one peep out of either of ya, you're gonzo!" he warned Lil Stevie, who became frightened.

A whistle blew, and the group of four headed to the weights. Glasses struggled to handle a small weight a few times while the others stared at him in disbelief.

"Count me in. Curse physical education," Glasses whispered after giving up. "We'll meet up at lunch hour. It's the only time we can move freely about the school. Synchronize your watches, gang."

Billy, Shorty and Lil Stevie checked their wrists, but they did not wear any watches.

"What watches?" Billy questioned.

"An omen, I'm sure," Glasses murmured matter-of-factly.

A bell rang, and they headed their separate ways.

* * *

In the gym, Shorty watched a boy practiced shooting balls. The boy finished up, and Shorty stared through a magazine as he went past. She then threw a stone at Billy's head who was sweeping the floor. Billy looked up angrily, but then noticed the boy coming towards him. Billy tapped his broom against the locker room door. The boy entered the room and began to shower. Lil Stevie, disguised as part of the wall, came out, and looked towards the boy's clothes.

* * *

Billy creep by a door. Inside was a woodshop. Trixie and Brodie were working in there. Billy entered the room, hidden in a book cart.

* * *

The Power Triplets were eating lunch in the cafeteria. A little bit farther down the table, Lil Stevie and Shorty were having soup. They tucked some silverware into their shirts.

* * *

The kids walked around the halls, having no idea of the mysterious goings-on. Billy peeked out from behind a door and chuckled.

* * *

Various items such as stationery, jump rope, tuba, ball, silverware, glue, paint, light bulbs, chairs, trophies and fire extinguisher were being tossed onto the roof, and Glasses was using them for some unknown purpose. Lil Stevie was also tossed up but jumped back down the vent.

* * *

It was a while later, and the stack of items had gone down to very few. Glasses was finishing his work. Billy rose out of the hatch and looked around.

"Move it move it!" Billy then beckoned to Shorty and Lil Stevie.

Shorty and Lil Stevie exited the hatch. Billy moved over to Glasses.

"So, how we busting out of this booby hatch, Glasses?" Billy asked him excitedly.

"So what is it, Glasses?" Shorty questioned.

Glasses had built a mecha beast. "I've constructed your wish. Your riding flee to freedom, gang." he told them. He led them to the edge of the roof.

"Wow," Lil Stevie was amused.

Spread out before them was the scenery of Slugterra, theirs for the taking.

"What are we looking at, guys?" Shorty asked in confusion.

Billy stared at her angrily. "Okay, break it up! Move it 'fore the screws find out we're missing!" he said and shoved them at the vehicle, then turned back to the scenery. "Oh boy, oh boy!"

* * *

A girl entered the library with a clipboard. She spotted a statue Glasses, studying at a table, and went over.

"Uh... can I ask you a question for my homework?" she asked the statue softly. The statue did not respond.

"Hello?" she questioned. She tapped his shoulder, and the head fell off. The girl picked it up.

"Are you okay?" she told the head.

* * *

An air-raid siren went off. The arrangement on the roof broke into double-speed.

"We've been made! It's now or never, gang!" Billy declared in panic.

Lil Stevie removed the blocks that were in front of the feet. Glasses, who was tightening legs, was pushed away by Billy.

"Wait! I'm not finished!" Glasses said.

Billy got in the front seat and started the mecha beast by looking at the labels. Shorty and Lil Stevie boarded. Glasses ran behind it.

"Abort the escape, Billy! This craft is not yet roadworthy!" Glasses advised as he ran. Shorty waved as the vehicle began to pull away. Glasses grabbed onto the tail. "ABORT!"

The vehicle went into a dive but managed to pull out of it, into the air thanks to the hoverboards attached to it were activated by Billy.

"WE'RE FREE, BABY! TO SLUGTERRA!" Billy yelled happily as the mecha beast landed safely on the ground and rode on. Shorty and Lil Stevie were enjoying the freedom just like Billy.

Suddenly, the engine sputtered, and the mecha beast began to lose speed.

"Glasses! What's happening?!" Billy demanded an answer quickly.

"Oh dear! We're losing speed, Eddy! We're carrying too much weight!" Glasses explained.

Billy and Shorty looked at Lil Stevie. "What?" Lil Stevie asked in confusion.

"You need to get off right now!" They pushed Lil Stevie off.

"Hey, you!" Lil Stevie shouted as he rolled over to the ground.

The vehicle slowed down but then regained its speed. It sped up again. "It's working, Glasses!" Billy cheered and laughed.

Just outside the fence, Glasses' shirt was caught on a tree limb. The elastic on his shirt bounced back, sending the vehicle backwards into the school doors. The mecha beast was smashed into pieces. Billy, Shorty and Glasses were injured.

A bell rang, and the vehicle was roughly pushed aside as the doors opened and the kids stormed out after school. When the doors finally closed, Billy, Shorty and Glasses were dazed and sustained more injuries due to the doors opened earlier.

"Are we free yet?" Shorty blurted out, dazed.

"This is all your fault, Glasses," Billy scolded.

"What was I thinking, Billy," Glasses replied sarcastically and sighed.


End file.
